


假戏真做（SJ）36

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	假戏真做（SJ）36

假戏真做（SJ）36

 

＃狗血设定，注意避雷  
＃ABO设定  
＃先婚后爱  
＃前任白月光出没

 

36

 

这周是两个人第一次不需要录同床异梦的周末，周五的下午家里吃了热腾腾的火锅，吃完饭之后松本润就在书房里面码字，晨间剧即将要开始拍摄，他现在要做的就是尽量加快剧本的进度，晚饭后这一点时间他也不想浪费掉。

 

松本润写东西的时候非常的全神贯注，但是当他停下来要去思考一个情节，或者是反复的琢磨一个小细节的时候，他就很容易分神，或者从自己的沉思当中跑出来，比如此刻他听到他的房门外有一丝小小的声音。

 

“弥生？”

 

这样轻的脚步声，不用猜也知道是自家儿子的。松本润转过头去叫了一声，过后几秒小家伙的脑袋就从推开的门外冒进来。

 

“怎么了？”

 

弥生这孩子向来很乖，几乎不会在大人说不可以来打扰的时候跑过来打扰他工作。因此松本润并没有先开口教训儿子，而是转过自己的椅子看一下门外的小家伙，询问他发生了什么事情。

 

弥生手上还拿着一个车子的模型，看起来正在楼底下自己玩自己的赛车，听到松本润问他问题，扭扭捏捏的又往前挪了挪。

 

“翔爸爸说，润爸爸真的要丢下他参加聚会吗？”

 

小家伙复述完自家翔爸爸叮嘱他说的话之后，可爱的歪了歪脑袋疑惑着看着松本润。

 

“为什么润爸爸参加聚会就是丢下翔爸爸？”

 

松本润好气又好笑，周三的时候他问了樱井翔一嘴，这周末他们都不用录节目，樱井翔有什么安排。结果当时睡得半梦半醒的樱井翔说，好不容易周末空下来了，他要美美的睡个懒觉。于是他就答应了学长的邀请，周六的时候再去和他的老朋友们聚一聚，这次有几个人都是从外地甚至于国外赶来的，松本润非常的期待这次的聚会。谁知道今天礼拜五樱井翔下班回来听到这句话之后就别别妞妞的说好不容易周末两个人不用录节目了，再怎么说都应该过一过二人世界才对啊。

 

松本润对他说，到底是谁先说周末要睡懒觉，他才约了朋友的，况且樱井翔要是想的话，他也可以带樱井翔一起去参加呀。樱井翔那个家伙明明就是吃莫名其妙的飞醋，吃完了之后还要装出自己一副很理直气壮的样子，这会儿说不过了他又叫儿子来传话。

 

松本润朝着儿子招招手，摸了摸乖巧的弥生的小脑袋。

 

“弥生呀，你下去跟翔爸爸说，润爸爸周六呢可能会玩得比较晚，周天才会回家，周末两天要让翔爸爸好好的照顾你和悠真。”

 

“翔爸爸做饭不好吃。”

 

弥生歪着脑袋想了想，诚实的说出了自己内心的想法。樱井翔自从悠真出生之后，一直迷之的想要做好家务，但是人在某一方面很优秀总会在另一方面显得很笨拙，议员先生在家务事上着实没有什么天赋，也不能怪儿子嫌弃他。

 

“哈哈哈哈，所以才要翔爸爸多做饭呀，他要多加练习才能做的好吃。”

 

被说了坏话的樱井翔先生的脑袋也从门外面冒进来，一副非常严肃看被我捉到你们说我坏话的表情的看向门里的父子两人。

 

“弥生，翔爸爸做饭有那么难吃吗？”

 

小家伙乖巧懂事又善良贴心，虽然在润爸爸面前直言不讳的说了翔爸爸做饭不好吃，但是在翔爸爸面前他就不想把这样的话说出口，赶紧摇了摇头。

 

“不难吃。”

 

身为夫夫的默契，樱井翔知道松本润下一句话一定是要埋汰他的家务能力，于是飞快的抱起了弥生，在他的小脸上亲了一口。

 

“我们弥生真乖，翔爸爸明天带你去吃汉堡包，还去开卡丁车。”

 

上次一起去游乐园的时候，有看到别的小孩子开卡丁车，不过那都是大一些的孩子了，松本润当时没放心让弥生上去玩儿。回家之后樱井翔特地检索了有没有那种大人带着小孩子一起的，想找个机会带着弥生一起去玩儿。果然一听到这话小家伙的两个眼睛都放起光来，眼巴巴的看向了松本润。

 

“润爸爸不一起去吗？”

 

松本润干脆合上了自己的电脑，转头看向一大一小盯着自己的圆滚滚的眼睛，没好气的从樱井翔怀里接过了自己儿子放在地上站好。

 

“润爸爸和人约好了，做人不可以食言对不对？弥生去玩儿自己的赛车吧，爸爸们有话要讲。”

 

本来就是被樱井翔利用买新的赛车模型的条件从自己的游戏旁边拐带出来的，弥生这会儿开开心心的拿着自己的车子下楼玩儿去了，只留下书房里站着的樱井翔和松本润。

 

松本润抱着手臂看了一眼明显露出有些心虚表情的樱井翔。

 

“还闹？”

 

平日里冷静成熟的议员先生露出有些委屈的表情来。

 

“我不喜欢他。”

 

“我喜欢。”

 

“不许你喜欢。”

 

松本润为樱井翔难得露出来的孩子气哭笑不得，最后只好站起身来抱住樱井翔，在他的侧脸上落下一个吻。

 

“翔君，我只是去见见老朋友们。”

 

“我知道。”

 

樱井翔整个人的身体和语气都软下来，下巴搭在音松本润的肩膀上，再次开口的时候语气里并非是不情愿，反而是一点懊悔。

 

“在你人生最艰难的时候，是他待你温柔，替你跑前跑后，我只是想到这件事情，觉得有些后悔。”

 

这大概是樱井翔这辈子都不可能迈过去的一个坎儿，在松本润人生最艰难的时候他重新遇见了他，可是那个时候的他高傲的挥舞着支票趁人之危的把松本润绑架到了一段婚姻里，偏偏那个时候，深陷泥沼的松本润身边，是有人对他真心以待温柔以对的。

 

他羡慕那时候的小松和树，可是人生永远没有重来的机会。

 

松本润软乎乎的笑了，吧唧一口咬在樱井翔的脸上。

 

“这样想想我是挺亏的，明明学长待我那么好，我怎么就榆木脑袋看上你了呢？”

 

“润……”

 

眼前的人好看的眉眼因为笑容带着弯弯的弧度，那双桃花眼里盛满了温柔的笑意。

 

“樱井翔，我们都已经有两个儿子了，你确定要在这个时候想这些有的没的的事情吗？”

 

“还是说，你现在要站在这里怀疑我爱你这件事情吗？”

 

樱井翔抱着松本润半天都没有出声，双手环绕着松本润的腰，把下巴搭在他的肩膀上，享受着这样温情的一刻。

 

“喂……你说点什么呀，不要让我说完这样的话之后气氛突然陷入沉默之中，我很尴尬好不好？”

 

“润……”

 

“嗯。”

 

“我发现你好像是真的胖了。”

 

“樱井翔你给我滚出去睡沙发去！”

 

怀孕期间家里的每一个人都精细的养着松本润，又有不同的营养师和厨师来回在家里，松本润吃的是很好的。而他的体重增长一直是控制的很健康的，但是因为悠真是突然早产，松本润一直处在调养身体的状况里没有忌口也没有怎么锻炼过，虽然身体是比怀孕的时候要瘦了许多，但是腰周围的肉还是被留下来了，脸上也比之前没怀孕的时候要圆了不少。

 

樱井翔觉得这样挺可爱的，但是松本润作为一个完美主义者介意的要命，正打算报一个健身房赶紧把自己的身材练回来。樱井翔此刻哪壶不开提哪壶的发言立刻换来松本润在他的脚上狠狠踩了一脚。

 

就算樱井翔本意是想说这么胖了一些的松本润抱起来很舒服，看起来也分外的可爱，但是被戳到了痛处的松本润先生还是很生气，直到他第二天早上出门的时候都没给樱井翔好脸色。

 

“还生气？”

 

“别说话，看见你就烦。”

 

“长肉真的可爱……没胖，一点都没胖，谁这么不长眼睛说我们润胖了。”

 

樱井翔先生最近说瞎话的功力也见长，前一句话的话音都还没落，就立刻看着松本润的表情改了话口。

 

“好啦，出门玩开心点，结束的时候打电话给我，我去接你。”

 

“好。”

 

挥别樱井翔和站在他身边的弥生以及被他抱在怀里的悠真，松本润坐着出租车去了约定好的地点。他们约好了先一起吃午餐，然后找一个KTV之类的地方一起玩儿，到晚上吃了晚餐之后晚一点的时间在各回各家。自从怀孕松本润已经很久没有这样和朋友一起在外面玩儿，再加上这些人都是曾经和他有过一段非常美好单纯的回忆的人，即便多年没有联系现在这样坐在一起依旧让松本润感觉到很舒服。

 

小松前辈是这次聚会的发起人，席间也像过去他们一起吃饭的时候那样照顾着每一个人。松本润端着酒杯撑着下巴想，其实小松前辈真的是一个很温柔也很优秀的人，只不过他心里在更早的时候就已经被樱井翔占得满满的了，谁也不可能再走进去。

 

而小松和树表现的非常的得体，没有让松本润感觉到过分的亲密，也并未感觉到似乎过去的关系都被拉远了。他们一起吃过饭之后转战到KTV，一人一首歌的时候时间总是过得很快，干脆也不换地方去吃晚饭了，直接在KTV点了披萨送过来。松本润在KTV里向来不是喜欢积极表现的人，唱了一两首歌应了个景之后就坐在角落里面和一个朋友聊天。

 

聊着聊着，他突然觉得自己身上有点发热——松本润本来没太注意这件事情，他已经有很长一段时间都没有喝过酒了，今天虽然克制着没敢喝太多，但这会儿酒劲上来了身上有些发热也是正常的。

 

但很快他就觉得不对劲了，这股感觉像是越来越强烈并且一阵一阵的向他的身体里袭来，让松本润几乎都坐不住了。

 

接下他很快意识到，这根本不是酒精上头造成的——他发情了。

 

悠真提前出生影响到了松本润的身体，其中受损最为严重的当然是腺体，这两三个月间他根本就没有任何发情的表现，这也是为什么樱井翔死活都不敢做出什么亲吻以外的举动的原因。去医院接受检查的时候相叶医生也只说是身体虚弱的缘故，好好吃饭好好锻炼等它恢复正常就好。

 

但是松本润万万没想到会是自己出门在外的时候。

 

好在KTV对这种事情的应急措施很有准备，在松本润刚刚觉得有发情的感觉的时候就让他进入到了KTV特意准备着的房间里。这里有柔软宽大的沙发，外界做了完美的排气和隔绝措施，方便于发情的OMEGA等待他们的ALPHA或者医生来。

 

对于已经被标记的OMEGA，KTV备着的药物是没用的，而注射液明显过于的伤身体，松本润给樱井翔打电话的时候感觉到自己的舌头都变得笨拙了，委屈巴巴的报了地址让他快点过来。

 

从事实上来讲，松本润没有过如此激烈的发情的状况。第一次分化的时候状况不会非常的激烈，并且只要服用药剂就会立刻的改善情况，此后他一直都乖巧的准时服用药剂。剩下的两次，上一次是喝醉酒和樱井翔上了床，现在能想到的只有无尽的快感而并非发情难以忍受的感觉。而第一次，松本润蜷缩着身体在沙发上，感觉到自己身上的温度越烧越热，双腿之间也越发的黏腻起来，闭着眼睛再想起那次的事情，越发的觉得委屈。

 

那时候他自告奋勇的要被樱井翔标记，于是停掉了抑制发情的药剂，窝在租住的公寓里等待着发情来临。他其实内心里有小小的被心仪的ALPHA标记的欣喜，可是樱井翔那时候只觉得尴尬，虽然尽力的做得小心翼翼，但是松本润那时候只觉得身体第一次被打开的痛楚，他多希望樱井翔能亲亲他，哪怕是抱住他给他一点安慰。

 

但是没有，因为他的发情而跟着发情的樱井翔动作越发的粗暴，松本润只记得自己被摁在床上分开着双腿粗暴的进出着，而他身上的樱井翔紧紧闭着嘴，像是生怕喊出另一个名字来。

 

呜，好难受。

 

松本润整个人蜷缩起来，想到人生初次性体验的经历，越发的觉得委屈。他现在已经能感觉到后穴里的体液渐渐的渗出来，即便他努力的夹紧大腿也无济于事，他整个人蜷缩在一起，每分每秒都被无限制的延长。

 

樱井翔那个混蛋怎么还不来？

 

呜

 

再不来我要讨厌你了。

 

松本润觉得自己烧的都快失去意识了，终于闻见了那股淡淡的檀香夹杂着烟草的味道。来人看起来行色匆匆，闯进来反锁上门之后快步的迈到他面前，一只腿跪在沙发上低下头查看他的情况。

 

“润？润你还好吗？”

 

不好，一点都不好，你来的慢死了。

 

松本润一看到樱井翔越发的觉得委屈，撑着疲软的身体坐起来抱着樱井翔的脖子整个人挤进他的怀里，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的往下掉。

 

“呜……你是……是从家里爬来的吗？”

 

一路猛踩油门还闯了一个红灯的樱井翔无言以对，也知道此刻的松本润敏感又脆弱，只能顺着他的话说。

 

“抱歉，是我太慢了。”

 

浑身都烧的热腾腾的松本润脑袋在樱井翔的脖子上厮磨，恨不得整个人都扒在樱井翔的身上。

 

“我难受……翔君……难受……”

 

“我知道我知道。”

 

樱井翔先是像哄孩子一样的拍了拍松本润的后背，然后抬起他的下巴吮吸他的嘴唇，发情期的松本润比起之前的每一次都显得主动的多，微微张开嘴唇方便樱井翔的舌尖进入他的口腔，柔软的舌头舔舐着樱井翔的嘴唇。

 

浓郁的葡萄柚味道在鼻息之间缠绕着。

 

樱井翔灵活的指尖挑开松本润的衣摆伸进去，揉捏着肉感十足的腰部，实话实说他是真的很喜欢长了肉之后的松本润的身体，孕期的时候从背后看不那么纤细肉肉的腰部别提别勾人了。

 

樱井翔一边吸允着松本润的嘴唇攻略城池，另一只手已经探进他的裤子里，还好松本润今天穿了一件宽松的休闲裤，方便他此刻的动作。樱井翔手伸进去的时候就摸到一片湿乎乎的，发情的OMEGA的后穴像是邀请着他的进入一样的大开着，黏糊糊的体液流的整个大腿之间都是。这样的刺激让樱井翔也把持不住，他一把就扯掉了松本润下身的遮蔽，露出粉嫩湿漉漉的后穴来。

 

“呜……别……别碰……”

 

松本润整个人跪在柔软的沙发上双手扒着沙发背，整个后穴和白嫩的大腿都暴露在樱井翔的面前，身前的性器微微的挺立着，都渴望着被疼爱。

 

而樱井翔的手指已经探入到了松本润的后穴中，这种情况下根本不需要任何的拓展，樱井翔的手指可以顺利的整根没入，而随之而来的是松本润立刻绷紧的身体，仅仅一根手指的进入都让他感觉到刺激。而樱井翔又深入了一根手指，速度极快的抽插着，松本润现在只能可怜兮兮的趴在沙发背上高高的挺起自己的臀部，迎合着樱井翔的每一次插入。

 

“不要在这里……在这里……呜……”

 

根本没有给松本润分辨的机会，高昂的性器就长驱直入，整个贯穿了松本润的身体。完全陌生的环境做这样的事情让松本润整个身体都紧绷着，又不得不在发情期屈服给身后的ALPHA。

 

松本润在这样的抽插里迎来了第一次高潮，稍微的缓解了一下发情期里身体的渴求感。他不想在这里做，这是孕期以外他和樱井翔第一次真正意义上的身体交融，对于向来都有仪式感的松本润来说，他不想在这里继续做。

 

自己软乎乎的OMEGA哭的眼睛都红红的，樱井翔从他身体里出来短暂的放过他的这若干秒钟里，松本润挣扎着转过身来抱住樱井翔，把整颗脑袋埋在他的怀里。

 

“翔君……我们回家……我不想在这里继续。”

 

其实樱井翔真的很想说松本润现在的情况未必能撑得到家下一波可能就会袭来，可是他看着松本润委屈的哭的鼻头都红了，到底是心软了。把裤子重新套回到松本润的身上，也整理了一下自己的衣服之后，樱井翔把自己的大外套整个套在松本润的身上，然后把他横抱起来。

 

“乖，我们回家。”

 

这大概是樱井翔开车开的速度最快的一回，还好出门的时候就已经跟优子妈妈说发生了什么事情，爸妈都在自己的房间里，孩子们也都被春堂阿姨带到了弥生的房间。樱井翔顺利的横抱着松本润进了两个人的卧室，把已经被情欲折磨的整个人都缩在一起的松本润放在了床上。

 

樱井翔欺身压上去，毫不客气的把松本润身上所有的衣服都拔掉丢在地上。刚刚承受过一阵抽插的后穴此刻些微有些红肿，但完全没有被满足的身体依旧不断分泌着体液，松本润被迫双腿叉开的躺在床上，一边无法战胜情欲，一边又害羞的要命，只能吧嗒吧嗒的掉眼泪。

 

樱井翔飞快地从床头拿了安全套出来带在自己的性器上，弯下腰之后先亲吻松本润的嘴唇想给他更多的安全感，然后才再次温柔的把自己的性器送进松本润的后穴里。松本润紧紧的抱着樱井翔，双腿也勾住樱井翔的腰部自己努力的扭动着，但在樱井翔开始猛烈的进出之后就只剩下了被动的承受。

 

这是这个身体第一次承受如此激烈的情爱，松本润微微向后仰着头根本无法承受这样激烈的快感，生理性的眼泪和口水都顺着眼角嘴角落在枕头上，性器已经在高潮之间无法射出任何东西来，小腹却觉得憋得满满的。

 

似乎嫌这个姿势进入得不够深，樱井翔抱着松本润侧躺着，抬起他的一条腿，再次狠狠的顶进松本润的身体里。掐着松本润腰上的肉猛烈的挺进着，每一下都顶进松本润的生殖腔口的软肉上，惹得松本润的身体不停的颤抖。

 

保持着这个姿势，樱井翔张开嘴咬在松本润侧颈的腺体上，猛的向前挺弄顶进松本润敏感的生殖腔内，在松本润已经嘶哑断续的呻吟和哭喊里，狠狠掐住松本润的腰猛的又往里一挺，龟头迅速的涨大，埋在松本润生殖腔里的性器快速的成结，被自己根本无法容纳的粗粝性器撑的满满的松本润嘶哑的叫着，却发不出半点声音来，只能感受着樱井翔埋在生殖腔里的性器越涨越大，几乎要把他撑的爆炸一样。

 

随着樱井翔的性器释放，松本润的身体再次攀上了一个高潮，他今天喝了不少的酒还没有去过洗手间，在此刻已经半点精液都射不出来的性器颤抖了两下，喷射出一阵黄白的液体来。

 

樱井翔的性器还埋在自己的身体里，感觉到自己没能忍住生理需要的松本润因为羞耻把头埋进枕头里失声哭了出来，而抱着他的樱井翔却一下一下轻轻拍着他。

 

他感觉到樱井翔从他的身体里退出来，离开了床之后没过多久又回来，然后把他横抱起来迈进温暖的浴池水里。

 

身体的疲倦让松本润整个人窝在樱井翔的怀里不想说话，眨巴着一双黑白分明的眼睛发呆。

 

而樱井翔紧紧圈着他，一下又一下的温柔的吻落在他的额头，侧颈，肩膀。

 

“还难受吗？”

 

松本润实在不好意思回答这个问题，湿漉漉的脑袋埋在樱井翔的肩膀上不说话，只是摇了摇头。

 

“润真美味……”

 

“不许说话！”

 

“可我想再来一次……”

 

“不许想……呜……”

 

浑身疲软的松本润根本没有什么反抗的余地，而现在的姿势樱井翔很容易就能再次进入到他的身体里，借着浴室里的水抽插了两下，松本润找不到任何的着力点，这种感觉简直逼得要崩溃。

 

但是樱井翔不肯放过他，按着他的腰一下一下的向上挺弄，高潮了几次万分敏感的身体，根本经不起这样的折腾，很快就颤抖起来。

 

“呜……翔君……不要了……”

 

“啊……嗯……别……别动……慢慢点……”

 

“翔……翔君，我不行了……呜呜……”

 

发情的敏感和来自身后的刺激让松本润简直觉得自己快要昏过去，樱井翔这个家伙明明带了安全套，却偏要逗他。

 

“哪里不行？我得加把劲儿，才能再要个闺女。”

 

“润明明咬我咬的很紧啊。”

 

“我看润也很想再要个闺女吧。”

 

等到这场情事终于结束的时候，松本润觉得自己已经一根指头都抬不起来了，只能在樱井翔帮他擦干身体之后，整个人窝在樱井翔的怀里躺在他的胳膊上，昏昏沉沉的睡去。

 

最后还有知觉的时候，就是感觉到樱井翔亲了亲他的额头，声音很轻很轻的叹了口气。

 

“润，我真的好爱你。”


End file.
